


Springtime heat

by AFairy



Series: Nature's cycles [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom E. Aster Bunnymund, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Read this knowing that I'm a virgin female, Smut, Top Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Ya'll are wasting the joy that is a dom twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFairy/pseuds/AFairy
Summary: Jack was used to helping seasonal spirits with their mating seasons, and he got eager help when his came around. Still, it was usually planned, not a surprise, and none of them were the guy Jack loved, so this was an unusual situation.(Or: There is a lil' bit of plot, but it's mostly just porn. This is supposed to be the start of a series that will have plot, though.)





	Springtime heat

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again fuckers you won't ever get rid of me.  
Good read!

It wasn't very polite of Jack to show up uninvited in the Warren, he knew, but Bunny had said he could come in anytime, hadn't he?

Still, where the hell was he?

Jack had searched the entirety of the Warren that was known to him, but he couldn't be found! He wasn't painting eggs(expected, Easter had been one month ago), he wasn't tending to his flowers or his vegetable garden, he wasn't practicing martial arts(that would've been nice, if Jack had gotten to see him, all muscles under fur and grace and felixibility...), and really, the only place left to search for was Bunny's private burrow, but he didn't really want to test the limits...

Well, he wasn’t very good at self-restraint.

He went in the direction of the carved out house, a big stone cottage protuding from a stone hill, or the stony part of a mountain, he never really tried to find out what was the difference.

The front door was round, like a barrel top, with a fancy, golden door handle that curved. The glass windows, also round, were closed, curtains drawn, which was...Weird, at the least. Bunny didn't like to keep the sunlight away during the Warren's day cycle.

Jack, now a bit worried, opened the door. He should check on Bunny, to see if he was unwell, and in that case, if he needed some type of help. It was Spring in the north hemisphere, and south hemisphere sprites could handle the little cold they got. He could spare some time.

With those thoughts in mind, he went into the living room, which looked like Aster took the Hufflepuff's common room out of that Harry Potter game and put it in his house, except that there were more houseplants, making it greener. He looked around, but saw no sign of the Pooka, which meant he had to go into the private rooms.

He had never gone into that part of the cottage. It wasn't that he was forbidden, exactly, but he never had the courage to even ask, afraid that that would be the thing that did it, he was too nosy, taking more than what was given.

But now, well, he could hear whimpering. It was coming from down the hall, and it sounded like Bunny, so how the fuck would he let go?

He followed the sounds, power walking in the direction of the end of the hallway, until he reached the room where the sounds were coming from. Now that he was closer, they sounded less pained and more whiny, but he couldn't let go, so he opened the door and peeked in.

“Hey, Bunny? You there?” He said, looking over the room. He looked at the big lump under the cover of what seemed like a bowl filled with blankets to make a nest. There were two long rabbit ears peeking out, turned to him. He entered the room. “Hey, I know you don't like to close the windows during the day, so I got worried, then I heard whimpering – What the hell?” he was interrupted by a grey blur jumping on him, making him fall to the ground with a mass of writhing fur on his lap – wait, that's Bunny. “Bunny?”

“JackJackJackJack” was his response, as a twitching nose touched his neck. “You're here, you're here, want you, want you so much – “

“What?” Jack asked, feeling his face cluster with ice, then he let out a gasp as he felt teeth closing in the point that joined his neck and shoulder. It was so soft he doubted it would even leave a mark, but it was pressure enough to make his sensitive skin tingle. He pushed Bunny away, just a lil' bit, he didn't really want Bunny out of his lap. “Bunny, wait, stop.”

Bunny obeyed him with no physical fight, but a lot of whining and whimpering. That's when he felt something poking his stomach, and he looked down – yeah, that was a cock right there, different from a human's because it had no “head", it was just a long pink shaft.

“Bunny, what's happening?” he asked, and yay, no stutter or hesitation in the question.

“Want you~u” Bunny said, in a prolongated whine. “You dun' want me?”

He did, that was the thing, but there was something weird about this want, the way it was desperate, and urgent, and seemingly stopped Bunny from explaining – wait.

That sound a lot like Fleur when she was in estrus.

“Bunny, do Pookas have mating seasons?” he asked, as Bunny began to rock his hips in Jack's lap, which made him feel his own cock begin to harden. Fuck. Or not, rather.

Bunny nodded, desperately, and put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

“How long is yours?” Jack asked, putting his hands on Bunny's hips, not sure if to push him away or encourage him, and ended up just holding on for dear life.

“Three weeks.” Bunny grunted, speeding up his movements, making Jack gasp and tighten his hold.

“And – And how long is – left?”

“Stop talking, want you" was his answer, as Bunny moved to put his teeth on Jack's neck again. Well, that was not optimal.

He forced Bunny to stop his movement, and Bunny whimpered. “You better answer my questions if you want me to stay.”

That shift that always happened when he had sex had an unexpected effect, as Bunny stilled completely, then let out a drawn out moan as white liquid shot out of his cock onto Jack's pants and hoodie. Huh, Bunny had a thing for being bossed around. He could work with that.

“Three – Three days.” Bunny said, panting like he just stopped running.

“Good.” Jack said, holding Bunny by his shapely ass and getting up. Bunny’s breath hitched at that show of strength, and Jack felt his ego swell a bit. He walked to the bed-bowl-nest thing, and laid Bunny down. He looked at Bunny's cock, which seemed to be retreating, and turned back to Bunny, who was looking at the tent in his pants.

“Bad mate.” Bunny mumbled. “Came before you, made a mess...”

“Nothing you can't make up for.” Jack said, and Bunny looked at him. “I'll just clean up later.”

“I could clean ya up.” Bunny mumbled, looking hopeful. “Groom ya.”

“’M sure you could, but damn it if I'm gonna let our first time be because you're in heat, at least without planning before.” He said, taking off his hoodie, and then his pants. When he looked at Bunny, he saw hungry eyes taking in his whole body, and stopping on his hard cock. He grinned at his furry probably-lover, and kneeled on the bed.

He was used to helping seasonal spirits with their mating seasons, and he got eager help when his came around. Still, it was usually planned, not a surprise, and none of them were the guy Jack loved, so this was an unusual situation.

“Here’s what we're gonna do: you can't touch, and I can't touch, but we can watch.” Jack said, laying down on the other side of the bed, on his side, directly in front of Bunny. “And when your season ends, we'll talk about this. Sound good?”

Bunny nodded, quickly.

“Good.” Jack said, and lazily wrapped a hand around his own cock. “Well, you got me excited now. I've got some plans I've been thinking about, what to do to you. D'you wanna hear them?” nodding. He grinned. “Good. Well, you were whiny and disobedient, so I'll have to punish you.”  
He scanned Bunny's face for any type of distaste at the idea, but seeing his pupils dilate and his breath quickening, he came to the conclusion that was up to his taste. “I'm thinking exhausting you. I'll fuck you and make you come until you can't take it anymore. And then I'll keep going, because I have experience to tell you I can go for more time than a Spring Leader. You'll come seven, eight, nine times and I'll still be on my second.”

He saw Bunny's cock coming back to life and grinned, lazy strokes getting him closer and closer to his limit, this quick only because he wanted.

“And you'll take it, won't you, even when you can't get it up anymore, because you just love having someone inside you, someone claiming you and making you feel full, don't you?”

Bunny nodded, looking a bit like those bobblehead dolls, and Jack came, shooting cold cum on Bunny's belly. Jack felt warm cum hitting his legs and looked down. Surely, he was now stained white.

“That was quick.” He said, looking back at Bunny who seemed lazily content.

“Ya claimed me.” He said, sounding blissed out. “Scent claimed me. I'm yours now.”

“You’ve been mine, Bunny.” Jack softly growled out. Bunny closed his eyes and slept the sleep of the truly sated.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

That was their routine for the next three days, Jack talking Bunny to climax, bringing wet towls to clean him, and making food with what he could find in the gardens and pantry.

When Bunny came down from his heat, Jack immediately knew. First, because the temperature dropped a bit. Second, because he came into the kitchen when Jack was making breakfast, looking uncertain and embarassed. Jack shot him a kind smile, and got back a nervous but hopeful one. He put the bread on the table, followed by bacon, butter and baked potatoes.

They sat in silence, and he could see Bunny felt tense and awkward as he got the sliced bread a butter knife, so it was up to him to start the conversation.

“You're probably overthinking.” He started, and Bunny looked at him with wide eyes, before looking back at the bread.

“Maybe I'm thinking the right exact amount, you don't know.” He mumbled, spreading the butter.

“Well, this isn’t an usual situation, so maybe you are. Wanna share?”

Bunny thought for maybe a minute while Jack waited patiently, piling bacon and potatoes on his plate.

“I know you're used to help spirits with their...Seasons.” Bunny started. “Um, rumors fly. Still, I...” he put his face on the table. “I really like you, you know? I don't want this to be just about my heat.”

“Bunny, I did say you've been mine. I scent marked you. That goes both ways.” Bunny looked at him, eyes wide, a hopeful look in them. “I've liked you for some time. I want to be yours. I want to be officially your partner, to experience life with you by my side. The heats are a bonus.”

Bunny gulped. “What about...The other spirits? The ones you help?”

“They’ll be disappointed, I'm damn good at what I do, but they'll live.” He said, giving his Bunny a cocky smile. “What do you say?”

Bunny looked at the bread in his hands, and slowly smiled. “Sounds good.”

“Great.” Jack said, feeling giddy, before giving Bunny that troublemaker smile. “Well, finish your breakfast, if I'm not mistaken, I do owe you a punishment, my Bunny.”

“Aster. My name's Aster.”

“Oh?” Jack said, looking him up and down. “Finish your breakfast, then, my Aster. You'll need the energy.”

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

Jack looked at the Pooka sprawled out in the nest in front of him. He looked a bit dazed, his legs were spread, and his cock was fully out, making Jack growl.

“I'll fuck you hard, Aster.” He said, spreading lube on his fingers, and putting two inside Aster at the same time. “Do you want me to be rough or soft? Fast or slow?”

“Just – Just get inside and – Do what you feel like.” Aster panted out, fucking down on Jack's fingers.

“That's very brave of you.” Jack said, adding a third finger. “Because I feel like trapping you here and fucking you until you can't move. Until you can't remember anyone who might've been in my place. You'd love it, though, wouldn't you?” he said, and deciding Aster was stretched enough, he aligned his cock with that cute little entrance, looking at Aster to silently ask for permission. When his lover nodded, he went in all at once.

He put his mouth on Aster's chest, nipping and licking, unbothered by the fur, and started thrusting, that springtime heat engulfing him and making him growl.

“You're so perfect Aster. Tight and warm. How long before you come, hm?” he said, and gave a particularly strong thrust, making Aster keen. “Well, the first time, at least. You remember that part, right? I can make you come nine times and I won't get tired. We'll be here for hours and hours, I'll be reminding you you're mine, that this ass belongs to me, that it's my cock you'll love.”

Aster was panting, his expression blissed out, and a Pooka that pretty was just begging to be kissed, so he kissed him. The both of them let out mewling sounds at that, and Jack felt his chest being hit by warm cum.

“_Fuck, _Aster!”

They were both panting now, and Jack didn't stop. It would be at least an hour before he came the first time, if not more. He would keep Aster busy and sensitive for a long time.

An hour and a half passed before Jack finally came the first time, and Aster had already reached his climax four times. He was clearly tired, and Jack took pity on him.

“Hey,” he said, softly. “We've got food and water, remember? Do you want to get off me and eat?”

“Wanna eat, want you inside...” Aster said, tiredly.

“Great,” Jack said, feeling warm all over. “Let's switch it up, then. You on my lap, what'd you think?”

At his lover’s lazy nod, he gently pulled out, still hard, and shifted them until he was sitting with his back pressed to the bedframe, and Aster was sitting on his cock. Aster let out a tired mewl, which made Jack want to just start thrusting again, but his love needed to eat and drink some water.

He reached out for the cheese and fruit platter he had put in a cute tea cart, on the side of the nest, and started hand feeding his Aster, every other five minutes holding a cup of fresh water with a straw in front of his face. This seemed to be more than okay by the Rabbit, who seemed too tired to actually move.

His Bunny would let out pleased sighs at every other fruit he ate, sounds that made Jack's cock throb, begging to go back to moving. But he was satisfied with this for now.

One hour later and the platter was empty, his Bunny sated and hydrated, and he was ready to get moving.

“Well?” he asked softly, caressing Aster's stomach. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Aster answered, smiling, then giggling softly. “S'good. But I can't move.”

“I’ll take care of that.” He said, and started thrusting upwards, slowly, gently, wanting to savour this last one.

His Aster was making soft sounds of want, of need, but he could only see the tip of his cock trying to get out, making a valiant, but vain, effort. He chuckled softly, and kept moving, and moving and moving...

Two hours and two of Aster's orgasms later, Jack finally came one last time, filling Aster to the brim with cold cum. He let out a pleasured sigh, and kissed Aster's shoulder,smiling when he started purring.

“There we go.” He said, smoothing over his Aster's fur. “We're a mess. I'd let you groom me, but you're too tired. I'll get a towel.

Aster let out a sigh when Jack pulled out, and a happy little noise when he came back with a wet towel and started rubbing his fur, cleaning their mixed cum off.

When it was done, he looked lovingly at his Aster, who looked lovingly back at him, eyes half lidded in exhaustation and satisfaction. He couldn't help but peck his lips repeatedly, and then lying down on top of Aster.

They slept like that, both sated and content.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
